


In the Springtime of His Voodoo

by Irmie, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Tony Stark has a filthy mouth, Tony Stark is kind of a dick, possibly dub-con (but not really), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сомнительное согласие, Тони Старк слегка мудаковат, возможно даб-кон (но вообще-то – не совсем), грязные разговорчики от Тони Старка, сомнительная мораль персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: – Я перевожу капитана Роджерса с базы, но он остается при исполнении. Я хочу, чтобы в первую очередь он стал представителем Щ.И.Т.а в «Старк Индастриз». Отчитываться он будет непосредственно передо мной, – говорит Фьюри. – Сейчас ваш статус Капитана Америки общественности неизвестен, так это и останется до моих особых распоряжений. Однако, если вам покажется, что Тони Старка удастся убедить с вами сотрудничать, сообщив ему эту информацию – даю разрешение на разглашение





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Springtime of His Voodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557799) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> Первая часть серии [Don't Look too Closely (all the angles are oblique)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/29050).  
> Написано для wolfshark (sharkie335).  
> И еще: вероятно АУ от событий канона. По крайней мере, в том плане, что у Стива есть свободное время после того, как его размораживают, и Фьюри находит ему занятие. Как-то так. В общем, события до фильма.  
> Название взято из песни Тори Эймос «In The Springtime Of His Voodoo».
> 
> Тони Старк слегка мудаковат, возможно даб-кон (но вообще-то – не совсем), грязные разговорчики от Тони Старка, сомнительное согласие, сомнительная мораль персонажей

Стив читал досье на «Старк Индастриз», на Говарда, на Обадаю, на Пеппер Поттс и на Тони Старка. После разморозки ему особо нечем было себя занять, так что оставалось лишь читать, пока правительство США решало, как с ним быть, хотя судя по горе материалов, которую ему предоставили, Стиву было очевидно, что кое-какие идеи, в каком направлении его подтолкнуть, у правительства уже имелись.

Но все равно у Стива остается много времени на тренировки, еду и сон; на сон даже слишком много, потому что долгий отдых ему практически никогда не требуется.

Он сидит на совещаниях высшего командования, где в большинстве случаев любые обсуждения крутятся вокруг одной темы – «Старк Индастриз», и хотя Стив не очень понимает, для чего необходимо его присутствие, он не жалуется: лучше убить два часа времени на совещании, чем с очередным техником, который будет пытаться вбить ему в голову навыки работы с нынешней техникой.

История дается легче. Ему приносят любые книги, какие он попросит, а иногда и те, о которых он не просил. Тщательное сопоставление фактов либо пугает, либо проливает новый свет на произошедшее. Книги по истории довольно прямолинейно излагают события, а вот папки на скобах, которые ему дают… папки, которые вроде бы и описывают те же годы, что и книги, рассказывают историю иначе. Он понимает, почему кое-что приходится опустить, но из-за некоторых таких умолчаний у него на душе скребут кошки, а от других – просыпается злость.

Подпись на всех этих папках с альтернативной историей всегда одна и та же: «Директор Ник Фьюри, Щ.И.Т.».

Стив не может решить, благодарен ли он Фьюри или лучше бы ему оставаться в неведении.

Стив рвет по три-четыре груши за ночь, и никто не делает ему замечаний.

Ему вообще никто ничего не говорит. С ним немного общаются, если он что-то просит, но в столовой он ест один. Постепенно он начинает понимать: дело вовсе не в том, что людям он не нравится, дело в нем самом. Он – какой-то совершенно секретный проект… нельзя сказать, что он такого на себе не испытывал, однако в тот раз все было иначе. Стиву кажется, что на него по настоящему обращает внимание только персонал в столовой: они всегда знают, что ему понравится, а еще оставляют ему добавку.

Даже на совещаниях командования никто не интересуется мнением Стива, он же, в свою очередь, держит его при себе, по опыту зная, что большинству старших офицеров не интересно мнение какого-то там капитана, даже если этот капитан – суперсолдат, проспавший во льду почти семьдесят лет.

Оно и к лучшему. Если бы Стива спросили, он бы сказал, что Старк (теперь это Тони, не Говард) не обязан брать военные контракты, и у него на то есть веские основания. Стив видел доклады, он знает о Стейне, он понимает, какой гигантский путь от оружейного дельца до гуру высоких технологий проделал Тони, и это даже не считая брони Железного Человека. Он понимает, почему военные так стремятся вернуть хотя бы часть того, что имели, но на его взгляд, давление тут ничем не поможет, а все совещания именно к тому и сводятся: как получить контроль над броней Железного Человека и как заставить Тони Старка плясать под чужую дудку.

Точнее, именно к этому они сводились, пока Стив не встретился, наконец, с неуловимым директором Фьюри.

Все встают, когда входит Фьюри, все, включая даже генерал-полковников о пяти звездах на погонах, поэтому Стив тоже поднимается, стараясь не злиться из-за того, что ему до сих пор не выдали форму. Фьюри оказывается широкоплечими темнокожим мужчиной в кожаном плаще без каких-то знаков различия, на его левом глазу – повязка, вокруг нее – шрамы.

– Полковник, нас никто не предупредил… – говорит кто-то, кажется, генерал Курт, Стив точно не уверен. Зато он однозначно уверен, что именно Фьюри, хоть он и простой полковник, находится в центре внимания всех присутствующих в переговорной. Может быть, соль в том, что он – директор. В этом времени кое-что изменилось: внутреннюю безопасность возглавляет _директор_. Может быть, дело в этом.

Во всех материалах, которые предоставили Стиву, не было ни слова о функциях Щ.И.Т.а.

Глядя на Фьюри, Стив предполагает какую-то секретную деятельность, что-то завуалированное, скрытое, а значит, для остального мира несуществующее. Хотя Стив и не совсем одобряет подобный подход, осуждать его он тоже не может. Утечка информации способна привести к поражению в войне, и, много прочитав о терроризме в современном мире, Стив отлично сознает необходимость создания службы, нацеленной на выявление и сокрытие информации.

– Опять обсуждаем Старка, – роняет Фьюри. Это не вопрос. Несколько генералов что-то виновато блеют в ответ.

Фьюри смотрит на Стива. Смотрит прямо на него; кажется, впервые с тех пор, как Стив проснулся, кто-то так на него посмотрел.

– Ваше мнение о Старке?

– Я считаю, что он – взрослый человек и имеет право самостоятельно принимать решения, – внезапно для самого себя говорит Стив, но он отвечает прямо и откровенно. – Я считаю, если вы хотите, чтобы он производил для вас оружие, то вас, скорее всего, ждет разочарование. Однако в его высказываниях я не заметил никаких намеков на то, что он откажется от контрактов другого рода: на создание улучшенных бронежилетов, новых систем наведения, систем ночного видения, спутниковых коммуникаций. На все, что поможет нашим людям в боевых условиях, но никого не убьет.

Фьюри на него смотрит в задумчивости.

– А о костюме Железного Человека что скажете?

– Это его собственность, – коротко отвечает Стив.

Фьюри сверлит его взглядом так долго, что Стиву начинает казаться, будто он снова попал в армию; Стив выдерживает этот взгляд, но невольно принимает строевую стойку «вольно». Поза ощущается настолько естественной и правильной, что ему хочется сказать Фьюри «спасибо». Фьюри коротко кивает.

– Я перевожу капитана Роджерса с базы, но он остается при исполнении. Я хочу, чтобы в первую очередь он стал представителем Щ.И.Т.а в «Старк Индастриз». Отчитываться он будет непосредственно передо мной. Составлять контракты у меня времени нет, так что пусть этим займутся ваши люди. Учтите предложения капитана. Я не приказываю вам прекратить просить Старка сделать оружие, но готов спорить – тут капитан прав. Проявите нестандартный подход, парни. Пока же капитан будет представителем одновременно и армии США, и Щ.И.Т.а. Любые контракты, которые ему удастся продавить, сначала пройдут через меня. Выдайте ему форму и подготовьте к отъезду. О его размещении я позабочусь. – Фьюри поворачивается к Стиву. – Есть предпочтения?

– Где угодно, только не под землей, – не раздумывая отвечает Стив.

– Договорились. Сейчас ваш статус Капитана Америки общественности неизвестен, так это и останется до моих особых распоряжений. Однако, если вам покажется, что Тони Старка удастся убедить с вами сотрудничать, сообщив ему эту информацию – даю разрешение на разглашение.

– Так точно, сэр, – говорит Стив, взвешивая этот вариант и сразу от него отказываясь. Из того, что он знает о Старке, а знает он, разумеется, только из отчетов, ему кажется, что эта информация роли не сыграет. Но если она все же окажется важной, Стив не хотел бы играть на чужой слабости. Он уважает позицию, которую избрал этот человек, и надеется, что ему удастся смягчить неприязнь к военным и договориться о поставках технологий (не оружия!), но ему не хочется ради этого приманивать Старка Капитаном Америка, как ослика морковкой.

Пока Капитан Америка для него в прошлом. Стив не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто тот больше никогда не понадобится, но сейчас и капитан Роджерс неплохо справляется. Даже лучше, чем он надеялся.

– У вас два дня, – объявляет генералам Фьюри. Вид у тех несколько недовольный, но все же они дружно согласно кивают.

Два дня для Стива пролетают за примерками формы и работой с контрактами, но он нисколько не против. Хотя бы что-то новое для разнообразия, а не чтение, еда, тренировки и сон, за которым прошли последние несколько месяцев. Честно говоря, с сывороткой ему, в общем-то, и не нужно особо тренироваться, чтобы поддерживать мышечную массу; он занимается в зале не поэтому. Недостаток усилий ощущается не телом, а разумом: как бы он ни старался наверстать упущенное, сколько бы ни читал, ему всегда кажется, что этого мало, а к праздности он не привык.

Вечером второго дня, когда четыре новеньких комплекта формы, подогнанных под Стива, уже висят в шкафу, ему наносит визит генерал-полковник – Бэйкер? Баркер? – и передает увесистую папку с документами и широкий, глубокий кейс для них же.

– Кейс огнестойкий, а также пуле- и водонепроницаемый, – объясняет он Стиву, показывая, как ввести код, открывающий замок. – Мы уже готовим следующий пакет контрактов, но эти должны его занять на несколько дней. – Выражение его лица смертельно серьезно. – Делайте все, что угодно, лишь бы он подписал эти контракты, капитан. Это приказ.

Стив не пасует перед ним – он никогда не пасует, когда ему дают прямой приказ, – но чувствует, как внутренне отшатывается от тяжелого взгляда генерала.

В голове мелькает мысль доложить обо всем Фьюри, но Стив не представляет, как с ним связаться, да и не в его характере бежать жаловаться старшим по званию. Поэтому он говорит: «Есть, сэр», а для себя решает, что это – общий приказ, а не прямое указание к действию. Да и что Стив может сделать? Пытать Старка? Разумеется, об этом даже речи быть не может. Генерал имеет в виду сделать то, что в его силах. Альтернатива… нет, Стиву в голову не приходит никакой приемлемой альтернативы.

***

Фьюри приезжает за ним в десять утра и отвозит Стива, его четыре комплекта формы, чемоданчик с контрактами и спортивную сумку, набитую нижним бельем, джинсами и футболками (Стив почти ни один слоган на них не узнает), в просторную квартиру-студию на третьем этаже дома где-то в десяти минутах ходьбы от башни Старка. Освещение там оказывается таким, что у Стива пальцы чешутся в ту же секунду взяться за уголь или кисть и перенести на бумагу все великолепие летнего дня, потоком солнечного света заливающего квартиру через пять огромных окон от пола до потолка.

Фьюри быстро, но без суеты все ему показывает. Квартиру уже обставили, мебель в ней аккуратная и из привычного Стиву времени. Теперь у него есть ванна на львиных лапах, в которой можно полежать, с лейкой для душа в придачу и аптечный шкафчик с аспирином, бинтами, бритвенным кремом и зубной пастой. На бачке унитаза красуется небольшая цветочная композиция.

Еще в квартире оказывается прислоненный к стене мольберт – и довольно большой, а к нему – стопка холстов всевозможных форм и размеров. Ко всему этому также прилагается с полдюжины блокнотов для набросков и деревянная коробка с принадлежностями для рисования в любой технике, в какой ему только захочется поработать.

Он удивленно смотрит на Фьюри.

– Упоминалось в вашем досье, – поясняет тот, как будто во всем этом нет ничего особенного.

Стив сглатывает ком в горле и спрашивает:

– Как мне с вами связаться?

Фьюри изучающе его оглядывает.

– У вас сложилось впечатление, что вы можете, проигнорировав цепочку командования, обращаться ко мне напрямую? – Кажется, ему действительно интересен ответ.

Стив чуть хмурится и, наконец, говорит:

– Я считаю, что цепочка командования имеет свои цели. Номинально, их цели – мои цели, но предполагаю, что добиваться я должен как раз ваших.

Фьюри скупо улыбается.

– Знаете, из всех ваших докладов по тактике и стратегии уже было ясно как день, что вы не глупы и не наивны, но, честно говоря, слишком уж вы симпатичный.

Стив вспыхивает, но на него и раньше так реагировали, так что он просто кивает.

Фьюри достает из кармана телефон. Точнее, Стив опознает в этом устройстве телефон, ну, или что-то вроде. Несколько сотрудников техотдела пытались его научить пользоваться таким штуками, но, поскольку телефонов было слишком много и все разные, Стив так с ними и не разобрался.

– В телефон в порядке важности внесены номера тех, с кем можно связаться, – Фьюри показывает устройство Стиву, а потом негромко и терпеливо объясняет, как по нему звонить. – Старк в вашем списке контактов под номером один. Потом я, агент Коулсон и Мария Хилл. Из Щ.И.Т.а больше никого. Остальные – генералы, которые занимаются контрактами. Если захотите что-то посоветовать насчет того, что можно просить у Старка, звоните им. Если все-таки получится что-то подписать, звоните в Щ.И.Т., любому из нас троих. У этого телефона есть и другие функции, но на вашем месте, я бы попросил Старка объяснить, как использовать их все. По крайней мере, у вас будет тема для разговора.

Стив кивает, блокирует телефон, как показывал Фьюри, и кладет его на стойку, отделяющую кухню от гостиной.

– Он меня ожидает?

– Технически, он ожидает кого-то из Щ.И.Т.а, но вы в эту категорию тоже вписываетесь. Встреча в 11-30.

– Так точно, сэр.

– И еще кое-что, Роджерс, – задумчиво добавляет Фьюри. – Мы хотим, чтобы у Старка сложились дружественные отношения со Щ.И.Т.ом. Пока он не настроен ни «за», ни «против» нас, и думаю, вы не собьете его настрой каким-нибудь неудачным шагом. Просто будьте собой. Он гений и с людьми работать не умеет, но он старается. – К чему это «старается» Фьюри не уточняет, но Стив все равно кивает. – Обустройтесь немного, но не опаздывайте.

– Так точно, сэр, – отвечает Стив, и Фьюри уходит.

Стив не тратит время на то, чтобы обустроиться. Он сразу достает форму и обнаруживает, что может надеть ее также быстро и без заминок, как и прежде. Форма, конечно, тоже изменилась: другая ткань, другой крой, но, в сущности, это все та же форма, и у Стива не возникает с ней никаких проблем, пока он не обнаруживает, что ему на китель нацепили такое количество наградных планок и планок за отличную службу, что смотрится это нелепо. Он бы часть срезал, но не может наступить на горло въевшимся в подкорку правилам ношения формы, так что в итоге просто смиряется и оставляет эту пафосную выставку, как есть.

Следом он открывает чемоданчик, просматривает контракты – по большей части очень бегло – и раскладывает их на три стопки: относительно вероятные, возможные и однозначно нереальные; вздыхает, обнаружив, что последняя стопка получилась в два раза толще двух других вместе взятых, убирает контракты в порядке вероятности подписания обратно в чемоданчик и запирает его.

У него двадцать две минуты в запасе, чтобы дойти до места – башня Старка всего в десяти минутах неспешной ходьбы от его дома – но на него накатывает мандраж, как перед атакой, поэтому он закрывает дверь в свою новую квартиру и неторопливо направляется к башне. За всю дорогу ему не попадается ни одного человека в форме, и наверное, это логично: да, в Афганистане и Ираке идут боевые действия, но армия не набирает для них добровольцев. Все совсем не так, как во времена Второй мировой.

Он замечает, что люди на него поглядывают; кто-то уважительно, кто-то с интересом, но очень многие с явным отвращением. Стив не обращает внимания. Он гордится своей службой, а то, что другие смотрят на нее с презрением, его ни с какой стороны не касается.

***

Фойе башни Старка безмерно огромное и безмерно пустое, единственный признак жизни – миниатюрная рыжая девица за столом необъятных размеров. Стив не понимает, как она ухитряется за ним работать, пока не подходит ближе, и тогда замечает, что передняя панель стола – это стойка, за которой прячется настоящий стол поменьше.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – приветствует его девушка, сияя белозубой улыбкой и ни на секунду не отрывая от него цепкого оценивающего взгляда, как будто Стив – собака, которую она подумывает купить. Стив ухитряется не покраснеть, но только едва-едва. – Чем могу помочь? – Она облизывает глянцево-алые губы.

– Капитан Стив Роджерс. У меня назначена встреча с мистером Старком по поручению Щ.И.Т.а. – Стив подает ей удостоверение прежде, чем она просит его сама. До этого момента ему в голову не приходило проверить, какую ему вписали дату рождения, но видимо, что-то правдоподобное, потому что девушка улыбается и возвращает ему удостоверение. Кончиками пальцев она касается уха, и Стив замечает прикрепленное к немуу миниатюрное радиоустройство, полуприкрытое волосами.

– Посетитель к мистеру Старку на 11-30, – сообщает она, затем делает паузу. – Капитан Стив Роджерс от Щ.И.Т.а. – Разговаривая по радио, она не перестает улыбаться Стиву. Стив улыбается в ответ, потому что, кажется, именно этого от него и ждут, а еще – частично – потому, что ему не хватает опыта, и он не улавливает контекст. Ее улыбку сложно разгадать, но она какая-то хищная. Стиву не очень нравится, когда ему так улыбаются, однако вежливость по отношению к леди – его вторая натура. В воображении он придумывает ей пятерых детей, и ему становится легче.

– Можете подниматься, капитан, – говорит она, указывая на лифт. – Офис мистера Старка на восемьдесят пятом. Он единственный на этаже. Вы не ошибетесь.

Она абсолютно права: Стив никак бы не смог ошибиться. На двери из матового непрозрачного стекла – табличка, на которой значится единственное слово: «Старк».

Стив перекладывает чемоданчик из одной руки в другую, проходит от лифта к двери по короткому коридору, застеленному ковром, в котором туфли тонут. Стены голые, никаких картин, чтобы смягчить обстановку. Похоже, дизайн специально создавали с прямо противоположной целью.

Стив собирается с духом, готовясь оказаться лицом к лицу с Тони Старком, о котором прочитал все, что было возможно достать, и с которым все равно не готов встретиться; в голове у него четко звучат два противоположных приказа, которые ему отдали: завуалированный намек Фьюри на то, что ему не нужно ничего предпринимать, чтобы склонить Старка на сторону Щ.И.Т.а, и прямой приказ генерала любой ценой подписать контракты, лежащие у него в чемоданчике.

Он поднимает руку и стучит.

Изнутри не доносится ни звука, но дверь открывается, и Стив входит в огромную комнату, которая больше похожа на компьютерную лабораторию, чем на офис. Хотя в комнате есть рабочий стол с креслом, Старк стоит в нескольких футах от него, повернувшись к правой стене, на которой, повинуясь движению его пальцев, танцует и светится что-то ярко-синее.

– А, новый представитель Щ.И.Т.а, ну привет, – бросает Старк не глядя на него, – я сейчас… – Тут он все же поворачивается, и глаза у него широко распахиваются. Стив не очень уверен, что же этот взгляд означает, но все равно отчасти ему даже рад. Ему начинает надоедать, что люди на него не смотрят. – Джарвис, программу на паузу.

– Да, сэр, – раздается новый голос, и Стив не подпрыгивает от неожиданности только потому, что о Джарвисе он тоже читал.

Глаза Старка распахиваются чуть шире, потом он прищуривается, оглядывая Стива с головы до пят – совсем как та секретарша внизу. Тут для Стива все не так загадочно, да и взгляд Старка кажется не таким собственническим, но Стив знает, когда его оценивают. Может, помимо этого у него не так много опыта, но он не дурачок. Как правило, за такими взглядами кроется искреннее восхищение, из-за чего удержаться и не покраснеть даже труднее, чем когда на него заглядываются с неприличными мыслями.

После сыворотки люди заглядываются на него постоянно. Стив обычно старается держаться уверенно и не обращать внимания. Не обращать внимания уже не так сложно.

А сейчас не получается... Есть что-то такое в том, как замер Старк, как настойчиво он облизывает Стива взглядом... Стив слегка краснеет, правда, это он в состоянии проигнорировать.

Стив видел фотографии Тони Старка и должен признать: они не отдают ему должного. Даже сейчас, когда Старк замер, в нем чувствуется какая-то бурлящая энергия, нечто такое, что Стиву хочется однажды попытаться ухватить и перенести на бумагу.

– Итак, – наконец, говорит Старк и, обойдя стол, подходит к небольшому заставленному бутылками бару. – Армия США. Признаться, не ожидал. Выпьешь?

С одной стороны, правила несения службы все еще применимы к Стиву, но с другой – алкоголь на него не действует, и ему кажется, что бар для Старка – лишь предлог, чтобы выиграть время на размышление, поэтому решает согласиться.

– Спасибо. Мне виски помягче или терпкий бурбон. – Стив отвечает совершенно искренне и поэтому не понимает, почему Старк, повернувшись к нему, усмехается.

– Льда?

– В виски, в бурбон не надо.

Губы у Старка вздрагивают, но он молча берет два стакана и ставит их на край стола; лед тихонько звякает о прозрачные стенки.

Старк несколько секунд изучает грудь Стива, в глазах у него пляшут веселые искорки.

– Многовато побрякушек для капитана. Особенно твоего возраста.

– Я старше, чем выгляжу, – роняет Стив, не сумев сгладить суховатый тон.

Старк приподнимает бровь.

– Если не ошибаюсь, Медалью за отвагу и Пурпурным сердцем награждают посмертно.

Старк неторопливо переводит взгляд на лицо Стива, и тот рад, что ему не нужно лгать.

– Ну, на тот момент меня как раз и считали погибшим. А потом, после моего возвращения, никому, по-моему, просто не пришло в голову поменять планки.

Старк искренне улыбается, вокруг глаз у него собираются морщинки.

– Дьявол в мелочах, – замечает он. – Но все равно: чудовищно помпезно.

Стив, сам не зная почему, говорит правду:

– Знаю. Я не надевал парадную форму с того момента, как числюсь погибшим. Я даже и не подозревал, до чего нелепой она стала. – Он неуверенно улыбается. Старк улыбается в ответ.

– Хм... Ты служишь в армии, но почему-то Фьюри тебе доверяет настолько, что напустил на меня. Что же ты такого сделал для армии и для Щ.И.Т.а, прежде чем тебя сюда назначили? – Кажется, Тони действительно интересно.

Эту ситуацию подробно разбирали на брифингах, но Стив тщательно перефразировал свой ответ, чтобы избежать откровенной лжи.

– Я не вправе разглашать секретную информацию, могу сказать лишь, что я участвовал в боевых операциях, получении разведданных и тактических ударах по базам противника. – И Стив не лжет. Всего лишь опускает несколько десятилетий.

Старк не удивлен.

– Загар с тебя уже сошел, значит, ты давно дома.

– Я проходил восстановительное лечение и получал инструктаж, – честно отвечает Стив, хотя насчет «дома», который упомянул Старк, он как-то не уверен.

– И заодно получил бумажки в нагрузку, – замечает Старк, кивая на его чемоданчик.

– Так точно, сэр, – соглашается Стив.

– А вот так э-э-э... не стоит. Зови меня «Тони». «Тони» вполне нормально, даже отлично, идеально. К тебе как обращаться: «капитан Роджерс» или «Стив»?

– Как вам удобнее, – искренне отвечает Стив. – Меня устраивают оба варианта. Вы же не разделяете Тони Старка и Железного Человека?

Тони очень быстро удивленно моргает и качает головой.

– В действительно важных вопросах – нет.

– Аналогично. Возможно, это разные стороны медали, но я не стыжусь их.

– Интересно, – тянет Тони, обходит стол и садится. Стив остается стоять. Он не знает, оскорбиться ли ему или чувствовать себя польщенным: Тони Старк не может прекратить его разглядывать. Стив начинает понимать, почему люди соглашались рискнуть и попробовать с ним, даже зная о его репутации плейбоя. – Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, капитан. Со мной работали посредники-военные и посредники из Щ.И.Т.а, но у меня ни разу не сложилось впечатления, что один человек может занимать обе должности. Что в тебе такого особенного?

Стиву хотелось бы обойти этот вопрос, но он подозревает, что без внятного ответа никуда не продвинется.

– Не возьмусь судить о мотивах всех вовлеченных сторон, – откровенно говорит он, – но скажу, что вашу биографию мне дали прочесть первым делом, как только я смог самостоятельно сидеть. Я присутствовал на заседаниях штаба, на которых обсуждали вас, броню и «Старк Индастриз» в целом, хоть от меня и не требовалось активного участия, так что я знаю, чего в штабе командования от вас хотят. По сути, они хотят отыскать какую-нибудь лазейку или ждут, когда вы оступитесь, чтобы заставить вас снова производить для них оружие. На одной из таких встреч появился директор Фьюри и поинтересовался моим мнением о ситуации. Я, честно говоря, просто хотел сказать, что никакого мнения у меня нет, – признается Стив.

– Но не сказал, – заканчивает Тони, усмехаясь.

– Очевидно, – криво улыбаясь, соглашается Стив. – В общем, я выразил несогласие со всеми методами, которые предлагались, чтобы заставить вас прыгать по их указке, предложил обратить внимание на исследовательские области, в которых вы могли бы согласиться работать или инвестировать, чтобы защитить наших солдат. Не знаю, что именно из всего, что я сказал, повлияло. Знаю только, что директор Фьюри дал мне два дня на подгонку формы и подготовку, а армии – два дня на составление контрактов для вас. И в результате я здесь. – Стив пожимает плечами. – Все случилось очень быстро.

– Х-м-м… – тянет Тони. – А кейс от кого? От Фьюри или от военных?

– От военных. Директор Фьюри дал понять, что у него нет времени заниматься проектами контрактов, кроме крайне срочных, поэтому придется вам пока шпынять военных.

– Сними китель и фуражку, – вдруг говорит Тони. Он жестом показывает на вешалку у самой двери. Стив медлит и Тони добавляет: – Мы, вероятно, засядем надолго, так что лучше устраивайся с комфортом.

В кителе и вправду жарковато.

Повода для возражений у Стива, вроде бы, нет, просто в груди шевелится червячок сомнения, подсказывающий, что расставаться с военными атрибутами не в его интересах. Но ощущение это туманное, неоформившееся, поэтому Стив послушно снимает китель и вешает его на вешалку, перекинув за погон пилотку.

За это время напротив стола успевает появиться второе кресло; Тони указывает на него Стиву, придвигает его виски ближе к краю, отпивает глоток из своего стакана и поверх него смотрит, как Стив усаживается на самое удобное сиденье, какое ему попадалось в жизни. Тони улыбается.

– Знаю, знаю, это самые лучшие кресла. Я приберегаю их для тех, с кем действительно хочу пообщаться. Все остальные довольствуются стульями без спинки, которые вечно не подходят по высоте.

Стив, не удержавшись, фыркает от смеха.

– Джарвис, изолировать офис на… девяносто минут. Отмена по твоему имени.

– Сэр, полагаю у вас назначено еще несколько встреч, – замечает Джарвис.

– Нет, то есть да, я знаю. Передай, пусть подождут, пока я закончу с капитаном, или пусть запишутся еще раз, как минимум через восемь недель. Активировать режим изоляции.

Стив ожидающе оглядывается, но ничего не происходит.

– Изоляция в целях безопасности, – поясняет Тони, – отрубает все средства связи, видео- и аудио-наблюдение. Полезно, когда имеешь дело с совершенно секретной информацией. Или когда мне охота вздремнуть. Или минет.

Стив вспыхивает. Разумеется, он знал, что должен быть готов выслушивать от Тони совершенно бесстыдные вещи, но на него больше действует то, насколько походя тот это говорит.

У Тони вздрагивают уголки губ, но, к удивлению Стива, он не поднимает его на смех.

– Итак, насколько я понимаю, ты пытаешься дать и нашим, и вашим. И Фьюри, и военные могут указывать, что тебе делать, и даже отдают противоречащие приказы, а ты не имеешь права возражать. Что Фьюри тебе приказал сделать?

– Он сказал вести с вами переговоры от имени Щ.И.Т.а, и, если вы подпишете какие-то контракты, они должны попасть к нему первому. Еще он сказал, что, насколько ему известно, к Щ.И.Т.у вы настроены нейтрально, и он хотел бы, чтобы эти отношения стали более дружественными, но в мои задачи это не входит.

Тони подается вперед.

– А военные?

– Мне дали прямой приказ любыми способами получить вашу подпись на контрактах. – Стив наклоняет голову. – Если на чистоту, то не уверен, чего они от меня ожидают, кроме того, что я постараюсь быть очень убедительным. Но с тем, что такой приказ определенно ничего хорошего не предвещает, даже спорить не стану.

Тони опускает подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

– Ты читал контракты?

– Да, – без тени смущения признается Стив. – Часть предложил сам, правда, все равно у меня в чемоданчике лежит увесистая стопка контрактов, которые, скорее всего, так и останутся неподписанными.

Тони приподнимает бровь.

– Так уверен?

– Относительно, – без всяких сомнений говорит Стив.

– Как же ты их рассортировал? – спрашивает Тони, снова усмехаясь.

– На вероятные, возможные и однозначно нереальные, – объясняет Стив и слегка краснеет, потому что Тони запрокидывает голову и заливисто хохочет.

– Надо отдать тебе должное: ты просто прелесть, – заявляет Тони, оценивающе разглядывая Стива. – Ну, давай к делу. – Он говорит это с такой же хищной улыбочкой, что и секретарша внизу, только улыбка Тони на Стива действует куда сильнее. – Тебе от меня кое-что нужно, и я готов положиться на твое суждение относительно вероятных контрактов. Я подпишу все в этой категории, но при условии, что ты дашь мне что-то равноценное взамен.

Стив немного недоуменно размышляет над этим внезапным предложением.

– У меня нет ничего равноценного, – наконец произносит он.

– Ценность чего-то полностью определяется тем, кто это что-то хочет. – Тони, похоже, забавляет происходящее, но глаза у него потемневшие, черные, и улыбается он по-акульи.

– Я вас не понимаю.

Тут что-то в голове у Стива щелкает, и он осознает, что уже видел такое выражение на лице Тони раньше. Он до сих пор не понимает, зачем понадобилось класть в дело снимки почти полностью обнаженного Тони из разных журналов, но вот это выражение на его лице... Стив его уже видел.

Глаза у Тони темнеют еще сильнее, он облизывает губы.

– Знаю. В этом, по меньшей мере, половина удовольствия.

Стив не представляет, как поступить, столкнувшись вот с таким… с непонятным… словно со стороны слышит собственный голос:

– Проституция запрещена законом, мистер Старк.

– Смотри на это как на взаимовыгодный обмен, капитан, – советует Тони, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за Стивом. – Ты выполнишь приказы, как и положено хорошему послушному солдату. А я оставшиеся семьдесят восемь минут буду делать с тобой всякие немыслимые вещи.

У Стива такое чувство, что Старку необходимо объяснить, что поддавшись на сексуальный шантаж, ты не становишься автоматически хорошим солдатом, а еще что Стив со своим микроскопическим опытом и рядом не стоял с человеком таких широких и взыскательных вкусов, как Тони Старк – их даже сравнивать смешно; но еще он думает о контрактах, не с точки зрения долга хорошего солдата, а с точки зрения спасения жизней людей. И к тому же – если уж говорить откровенно, – Стив не может не признать, что есть в этой ситуации нечто возбуждающее. Он не уверен, что ему нравится происходящее, или что он так уж этого хочет, но он так же не уверен и в обратном.

И есть кое-что еще. Какая-то граница собственной власти, на краю которой он балансирует, от чего все внутри стискивается жарко и стыдно: это не совсем желание, не совсем страх, но понемногу от того и другого. Если он подчинится Тони Старку, даже временно… Сама эта идея пугает его до смерти и одновременно огнем расползается под кожей.

– Если мы это сделаем, – начинает Стив, и сам отлично слышит, как срывается его голос, – то на таких условиях – только один раз. Если будет еще раз, я хочу каких-то… договоренностей, прежде чем я…

Теперь Тони улыбается.

– Умно, – говорит он. – Мне это нравится, и я согласен. В этот раз – мои правила и мои желания. В следующий раз что-нибудь решим. – Он дергает плечом. – Я бы и сейчас позволил тебе поторговаться, но ясно, что ты не представляешь, о чем договариваться.

Стив приваливается к спинке кресла, потому что это истинная правда: он не представляет, что делает. Ему едва хватает информации, чтобы предположить, что следующий раз вообще состоится, потому что если он сумеет получить подписи хотя бы на нескольких контрактах, и Фьюри, и военные наверняка сделают так, что он останется посредником на постоянной основе.

– Встать, – командует Тони; в его голосе звенят острые нотки, и Стив слушается автоматически, потому что это единственное слово звучит как приказ, а Стив приучен повиноваться приказам.

– Раздевайся, – говорит Тони, и Стив берется за галстук, не успев даже задуматься. Но стоит это сделать, и он немного медлит, по-настоящему взвешивая ситуацию... а потом отходит к двери и решительно раздевается. Туфли с носками он оставляет под вешалкой и, мучительно стараясь не покраснеть, через всю комнату возвращается к столу Тони.

Он знает, что ему нечего стесняться. Теперь – нечего. Но иногда он про это забывает.

– Надо же, какой, – замечает Тони, поднимаясь и обходя стол. Он становится так близко, что Стив чувствует тепло его кожи. Пальцами Тони поглаживает грудь Стива, спускается к животу, заходит ему за спину, и тот невольно напрягается. – Как ты ухитрился получить столько медалей без единого шрама? – Тон у Тони просто любопытный, не подозрительный.

– У Щ.И.Т.а есть препараты от шрамов, – произносит Стив; предположительно они действительно существуют, но наверняка не знает никто.

– Не сомневаюсь, – только и говорит Тони, голос у него рассеянный. На плечи Стиву ложатся ладони, скользят до самых кистей и обратно, перебегают на спину и снова спускаются вниз, пока пальцы не добираются до ягодиц. Стив вздрагивает, немного отодвигается, но Тони обеими ладонями стискивает его бедра и, полностью одетый, прижимается к его голой спине. Стив чувствует, как ему в задницу вжимается твердое. Замешательство тягуче разливается в паху, ему хочется возмутиться, но он уже согласился и не привык врать. Тони ерошит ему волосы на затылке и медленно опускает ладонь на загривок.

– Сюда, – говорит он одновременно вкрадчиво и жестко, задавая направление, и Стив послушно обходит узкий край стола, становясь за ним.

– А ты? – спрашивает Стив надтреснутым, каркающим голосом. Тони подталкивает к нему так и не тронутый стакан, и Стив осушает его одним длинным остужающим горло глотком.

– А что я? – уточняет Тони с улыбкой.

– Ты разденешься?

Тони молчит так долго, что Стив оглядывается на него через плечо. Кажется, Тони размышляет над вопросом, глядя на Стива непонятным взглядом.

– Ты спрашиваешь, потому что хочешь увидеть меня голым или потому что тебе будет спокойнее, если я будут раздет?

Стив в свою очередь раздумывает над вопросом со всей возможной честностью…. А это сложно, потому что у него уже стоит, и в голове мутится от неожиданного поворота событий…. Наконец, он отвечает: – И то, и другое, наверное.

Тони совершенно обворожительно и, как кажется Стиву, искренне ему улыбается, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

– Комплимент оценил. – Он касается пальцем уголка губ Стива. – Но, пожалуй, в этом я сохраню свое преимущество.

Стив ничего не отвечает. Пиджак Тони все-таки снимает, набрасывает на спинку своего кресла и откатывает его, чтобы не мешало. Потом снова кладет ладонь на шею Стива и подталкивает его вперед, пока тот не упирается бедрами в кромку стола. Рука продолжает давить, и после минутного замешательства Стив перестает сопротивляться и позволяет Тони перегнуть себя через край. Прохладная деревянная столешница приятно холодит разгоряченное лицо, а Стив до острой дрожи ясно представляет, как должен сейчас выглядеть.

– Х-м-м, – тянет Тони и носком ботинка пихает ноги Стива в стороны, так что тому приходится всей грудью навалиться на стол, а бедрами прижаться к его кромке. – Подними руки, – приказывает Тони. – Держись за край.

Стив молча подчиняется, отчаянно стараясь не думать.

– Ты уже это делал? – спрашивает Тони со странным сплавом деловитой сухости и любопытства.

– Нет.

– «Нет, именно этого не делал» или «Нет, ничего не делал с парнем»? Точность – наше все, капитан Роджерс, – усмехается Тони.

Стив отворачивает лицо, прижимается лбом к столешнице и говорит, тщательно контролируя голос:

– Я на войне с восемнадцати, мистер Старк. Что бы вас ни интересовало относительно моего опыта, ответ «нет».

Тишина все длится и длится, потом Стив слышит, как Тони наливает еще виски.

– Нет, то есть вот так категорично, – говорит Тони. Стив не может разгадать его тон. – Ни девушки, ни дрочки с приятелями. Вообще никакого сексуального опыта. – Тони просто констатирует факты, а не спрашивает, поэтому Стив не отвечает. – А старшеклассником? – наконец уточняет Тони.

– Нет, – выдыхает Стив. – Я был… хилым. Вес набрал уже потом. – Это, по крайней мере, правда.

– Не надо звать меня «мистер Старк», – говорит Тони, и Стив едва сдерживает раздраженное фырканье.

Стив отчасти замечает краем глаза, отчасти понимает по движениям Тони, что тот тянется куда-то вбок и вниз – дальше Стиву не видно, – потом его рука снова появляется в поле зрения – уже с тюбиком и квадратным шелестящим пакетиком. Смазку Тони откладывает в сторону, а презерватив роняет на стол у Стива перед носом.

– Вот тебе предмет для переговоров: я чист и у меня есть документы в подтверждение, но я пойму, если ты все равно захочешь с защитой. Поскольку ты как-то не производишь впечатления человека, который колется, и поскольку, как мы выяснили, твоя сексуальная история – чистый лист, можешь выбирать сам.

Стив переводит дыхание и пытается успокоить зашедшееся сердце. Толком ничего не получается, но это дает ему решимость задать вопрос, который его действительно интересует, вместо того, чтобы автоматически выбрать резинку.

– В чем разница? – спрашивает он и, как только вопрос срывается с языка, Стив слышит застенчивую неуверенность в своем голосе, и ему почти хочется взять свои слова назад.

Тони весь – непонятная смесь разных стилей поведения, которые Стив никак не может соединить в одну личность. С одной стороны, он готов манипулировать Стивом и вынудить его, и это явно не в плюс, но с другой – он пока не пользует Стива, как дешевую блядь, а это тоже кое-что о Тони говорит. Как и то, что он спросил у Стива о его опыте. О презервативе. То, что он практически прямым текстом признал, что замешательство Стива – половина удовольствия. То, как он смотрит на Стива.

Резкий вдох за спиной он, кажется, действительно слышит, а не выдумывает, хотя в том, что он означает, Стив тоже не уверен.

– Частично – он блокирует ощущения, так что ни ты, ни я не почувствуем всего полностью. – Тони объясняет отрывисто, четко, будто лекцию читает. – Частично – дело в психологическом аспекте: это мера предосторожности, которую используют люди обоих полов, даже если им не нужна защита от венерических болезней или предохранение от беременности, чтобы показать, что сексуальные отношения будут короткими. Что мне в них не нравится – и пойми меня правильно: я всегда за то, чтобы предохраняться, если есть хотя бы тень сомнения... но есть одно «но». Не важно, сам я на подаче или даю, мне нравится кончать в своего партнера, нравится метить свою территорию или когда метят мою, если ты улавливаешь метафору. Секс без резинки… интимнее. С латексом секс не перестает быть интимным, но он лишается дополнительной близости.

Стив раздумывает над тем, что сказал Тони.

– Ты… э-э-э… даешь?

– Иногда, – отвечает тот с какой-то ироничной усмешкой.

Стив обдумывает и эту идею тоже, но отпускает ее, потому что для текущей ситуации она не важна.

– И ты даешь слово, что чист?

– Даю. – Голос у Тони делается низким, глубоким, в нем больше нет и следа насмешливости.

– Тогда давай без него, – немного хрипло произносит Стив. Это его первый раз. Возможно, когда он будет этим заниматься снова, презервативы станут необходимостью. Но... Это же его первый раз, и он верит Тони.

Тони сцапывает презерватив со стола и куда-то убирает. Раздается сухой пластиковый щелчок, и хотя Стив никогда не слышал этого звука, он точно знает, что это: Тони открыл тюбик со смазкой. Тони кладет ладонь Стиву между лопаток, мягко толкает обратно на стол еще до того как сам Стив понимает, что начал приподниматься. Стив позволяет, хотя отлично сознает, что мог бы в любой момент остановить Тони Старка, если бы захотел. Против усовершенствованного тела суперсолдата у того не было бы шансов. Несмотря на броню, сам Тони такой же человек, как и любой соседский парень.

– А сейчас помолчи, – шепчет Тони, гладя его по спине. – Я много болтаю, и мне нравится трепаться, когда я трахаюсь. Не воспринимай ничего, что я несу на свой счет, если, конечно, тебя мои разговорчики не заведут; если так – скажи мне. Я с удовольствием подстрою под тебя свой монолог. Если ничего тебя не заведет, можешь не отвечать, а если поймешь, что у тебя тоже язык развязывается – я совсем не против. Но пока помолчи: я собираюсь тебя разработать и не намерен причинить тебе боль.

– Я не боюсь боли, – вырывается у Стива, и он в ту же секунду жалеет, что не заткнулся, как ему было велено. Он сам не понимает, что на него нашло, зачем он пытался успокоить Тони Старка на этот счет.

Тони молчит. Гладит Стива теплыми скользкими пальцами между ягодиц, осторожно, изучающе, а когда доходит до ануса, мягко надавливает. Стив беспомощно напрягается, вот только член у него так и не опал, и он сам не знает, что об этом думать. Тони нажимает еще раз, потом начинает поглаживать пальцами вокруг дырки.

– А чего же ты тогда боишься? – вкрадчиво интересуется он и снова толкается пальцами в дырку, словно подсказывая ответ. Пальцы исчезают, возвращаются снова – теперь на них больше смазки, и они холоднее. Стив тихонько ахает, содрогаясь всем телом. Он не успевает понять, что Тони вставил в него палец, пока не чувствует, как тот медленно его вынимает и снова просовывает внутрь. – Ты боишься, что тебе понравится, – хрипло говорит Тони. Все-таки он гений. Стиву кажется, что вот сейчас он услышит в его тоне самодовольство, но ничего такого нет и в помине, только уверенность. – Ты боишься, что тебе понравится, и ты не сможешь это скрыть.

Нет, он этого не боится, не совсем этого. Стив уже и так почти не сомневается, что ему понравится, но Тони прав в другом: Стив точно не хочет, чтобы об этом еще кто-то знал.

Стив молчит, слушает свое срывающееся дыхание, когда Тони проталкивает палец глубже, немного грубее, так что внутри слегка жжет. У Стива окончательно встает, он чувствует, как на головке собирается смазка. У него всегда много смазки, когда он заводится. Он не видел в этом ничего необычного, пока Баки не объяснил ему, зачем для дрочки нужен крем для рук. Стиву крем никогда не требовался.

– Должен сказать, что твое начальство, хотя я этих людей не знаю, обидно манкирует своими обязанностями. Будь твоя задница в моем полном распоряжении, я бы ей не давал закрыться, держал бы постоянно смазанной, чтобы можно было, как припечет, затащить тебя в офис и засадить тебе. – Голос у Тони хриплый, бархатный, от него внизу живота тянет по нервам. Стив пытается ничего не делать, но дыхание контролировать не выходит, и Тони тихонько смеется, обводя дырку вторым смазанным пальцем, осторожничает, пока не вставляет его внутрь, к первому. У Стива вырывается беззвучный хрип от того, как печет внутри, но его член вздрагивает, и Стив еще крепче стискивает пальцами столешницу.

Просто пассивно лежать невыносимо, тело рвется, хочет двигаться, только Стив не знает, как надо, поэтому замирает и позволяет Тони двигать внутри двумя пальцами: сначала медленно и плавно, а потом, спустя несколько секунд, быстрее и резче.

– Дыши глубже, капитан, – подсказывает Тони (Стив даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание), а потом проворачивает запястье, жестче вталкивая в него пальцы, и перед глазами Стива взрывается и пульсирует яркая, головокружительная вспышка. Он, кажется, издает какой-то звук, в горле сухо и больно, и слышит голос Тони:

– Да, вот так, хорошо, замри, дай мне, как я хочу.

Внутри все тут же скручивает от возбуждения, но Стив слушается и лежит смирно. Тони вдвигает в него пальцы снова и снова, яркая вспышка внутри каждый раз, как откровение, оно не становится меньше или привычнее. Тони опять давит ему на спину, и Стив не успевает даже ужаснуться, осознав, что тот пытается не дать ему двигаться, потому что он начал подавать бедрами назад, навстречу обжигающему, выматывающему удовольствию. Стив только негромко скулит, а Тони шепчет:

– Вот так, замри, хочу, чтобы ты не шевелился, когда я буду тебя трахать.

У Стива сжимается горло, и он кончает; член вздрагивает и покачивается под крышкой стола.

– Боже, – хрипит Тони, у него самого голос дрожит. – Ну надо же, какой ты потрясающий, кончил на моих пальцах! Да, кто-то явно не справляется со своими прямыми обязанностями, раз ты до сих пор такой невинный и изголодавшийся.

Тони втискивает внутрь третий палец – так немного жжется, но Стив уже расслаблен, и ему почти совсем не больно. Тони, хрипло дыша, какое-то время гладит его изнутри, придавливая к столу; от тяжелой ладони, которая уверенно лежит между лопатками, Стиву почти так же хорошо, как и от пальцев.

У него встает снова почти сразу. Видимо, из-за сыворотки, решает Стив, потому что, насколько ему известно, парням в его возрасте все-таки нужен перерыв между раундами. В яйцах немного тянет, но Стив все равно хочет, а чего он действительно хочет – кончить, когда ему будут дрочить. Он не знает, как об этом попросить, поэтому немного подается назад, хрипло дыша. Ладонь у Тони тяжелая, она настойчиво придавливает его к столу, Стив легко мог бы подняться, но он этого не делает. Ладонь Тони на спине – как якорь, который ему необходим, особенно когда Тони проворачивает пальцы, и Стива снова прошивает безумное удовольствие. Он стонет, слышит свой стон и чистое возбуждение в нем – такое не скрыть, ни с чем не перепутать, – и ладонь сильнее вжимает его в стол, Тони вталкивает в него пальцы еще раз и еще, пока Стив не начинает стонать на каждом толчке, а Тони говорит ему, какой он идеальный, потрясающий, а еще:

– Как же я хочу тебе вставить… Растяну тебе задницу членом, заставлю подставиться, раскрою под себя хорошенько и отымею так, что ты подо мной взвоешь, капитан, обещаю, выебу так, что слетишь с катушек, весь стыд из тебя вытрахаю, ты умолять меня будешь...

Стив хочет все, что ему обещают, чувствует, как по щекам текут слезы, не понимая, откуда они взялись, и все еще не может достаточно насадиться на пальцы Тони. Но телу нужно что-то делать, и раз другого ему не позволено, он сжимается на пальцах, будто пытаясь удержать их внутри. У Тони вырывается прерывистый вздох – на этот раз Стив понимает, что это значит, – и пальцы из задницы вдруг исчезают. Ладонь со спины исчезает тоже, и Стив стонет:

– Ну почему, ну пожалуйста, – уже совершенно не контролируя, что несет.

– Подожди минутку, солнышко, – успокаивает Тони, – Вот так, замри и подожди меня.

Стив слушается, потому что так сказал ему Тони. Он понимает что все, их рабочим отношениям конец, но волноваться об этом поздно, потому что сейчас Стиву хочется делать то, что скажет ему Тони.

К дырке прижимается скользкое, горячее, и ему не приходится гадать, что это. Он крепче хватается за стол, дрожа и хрипло дыша, замирает и ждет продолжения.

– Умница, вот сейчас все правильно, не шевелись, – шепчет Тони и входит в него сразу до конца, это одно долгое тугое движение внутрь одновременно болезненное и самое возбуждающее в жизни Стива. Стив слышит свое тяжелое дыхание и безуспешно пытается перевести дух, пока рука Тони не ложится ему на спину снова. Тогда Стив, наконец, с присвистом втягивает воздух и выдыхает с коротким беспомощным звуком. Тони внутри кажется огромным, раз в десять толще пальцев, и вставлял он ему так долго… или Стиву так только показалось – он не знает, не может точно сказать. Он уверен только в том, что бедра Тони прижимаются к его, и в этом контакте между ними есть что-то такое, чего оказывается достаточно, чтобы слова полились из Стива потоком.

– Потрогай меня, Тони, пожалуйста, я… не могу, хочу кончить, когда ты мне будешь дрочить.

У Тони вырывается негромкий жадный хрип, он склоняется к Стиву, сжимая ладонью его член.

– Восхитительный, – говорит он. – Идеальный. – Он мягко качает бедрами в противовес руке, которая гораздо жестче проходится по члену, Стив замирает, дрожа, пока Тони не двигает бедрами снова, и тогда кричит от удовольствия; член содрогается в чужой ладони.

– Ох, да, давай, кончай на моем члене, блядь, какой ты потрясающий, я бы тебя трахал и трахал. – Тони снова вдвигается в него, всего один раз, кладет обе руки – одна мокрая от спермы – ему на бедра и подается назад, и это так невероятно хорошо и так долго, снова внутрь, быстро и жестко, что Стив, не выдержав, стонет. Перед глазами взрываются звезды, в заднице печет, но не сильно и нисколько не уменьшает удовольствия от того, что делает с ним Тони.

– Боже, какой тесный… Что ж ты до сих пор такой блядски тесный? Я тебе разработаю дырку, оттрахаю так, что закрываться не будет, разъебу и кончу в тебя. – И Тони был прав: Стив съезжает с катушек, растеряв всякий стыд, и точно знает, что будет умолять.

– Скажи, что ты этого хочешь, – приказывает Тони, грубо хватая Стива за волосы, – Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я пользовался твоей задницей, пока не кончу, скажи, что примешь от меня все, скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я в тебя спустил.

Стив ему этого не говорит. Не совсем. Он правда собирался, но когда открывает рот у него вырывается совсем другое:

– Трахни меня, ну же, сделай это со мной! Трахай, пока я не смогу больше выдержать, давай же, сильнее! Заставь меня это принять, кончи в меня, пользуйся, пока я не могу тебя остановить! – Он прикусывает губу, потому что, кажется, ему есть, что сказать еще, а Тони рычит и загоняет ему сильнее.

– Какой же ты, господи, ты просто не представляешь, – стонет он Стиву в ухо. – Я мог бы жить только тобой, дышать для тебя, не верю, что ты такой… вот умница, давай, подставь задницу, все, как я хочу… Как же ты мне даешь! – Тони кусает его во впадинку между плечом и шеей, тянет Стива за волосы, немного меняет угол и после этого начинает долбиться в ту самую точку, на которую давил пальцами, таранит безжалостно и четко. Стив судорожно бессильно вскрикивает, по щекам снова бегут слезы. – Сейчас, капитан, я сейчас кончу и хочу, чтобы ты все почувствовал.

Стив замирает, стараясь не издать ни звука, Тони хрипло, гортанно стонет, судорожно двигает бедрами, потеряв всякий ритм, и Стив чувствует, как он содрогается, негромко вскрикнув, и его член внутри вздрагивает. Стив не уверен, что это за ощущение, но он тут же понимает, что происходит, внутри становится скользко, влажно, горячо, и Стив тихонько стонет, дрожа под Тони.

Тони обваливается на локти и глухо дышит ему в плечо. Спустя долгое время он роняет голову на спину Стиву и принимается вылизывать влажную от пота кожу. Стив дрожит сильнее. Член опять стоит, как каменный, правда, теперь Стив немного смущен: третий оргазм подряд – это все-таки уже немного перебор. Эрекция спадет, если он сумеет отвлечься.

Только с Тони отвлечься невозможно сложно. С Тони, который в своей дорогой, вымокшей от пота рубашке лежит на Стиве, распирая членом его задницу. Тони медленно выпрямляется, осторожно выходит из него, но не дает сразу подняться. Вместо этого он обеими руками разводит Стиву ягодицы, мозоли слегка цепляют раздраженную кожу, и член у Стива дергается. На пол с него, Стиву между ног, капает смазка.

– Потрясающе, – шепчет Тони. – Давай-ка, повернись.

Пальцы Стива словно намертво вплавились в кромку стола, он с трудом их расцепляет и медленно поворачивается, мучительно остро чувствуя, как у него стоит.

Тони несколько секунд разглядывает его член, потом разворачивает Стива и толкает в свое кресло. Стив падает в него, только сейчас почувствовав, как дрожат колени, а Тони стягивает его ниже, так, что Стив потной спиной со скрипом проезжается по кожаной обивке и оказывается голой задницей на самом краю сиденья. Подняв глаза, Стив натыкается на взгляд Тони; лицо у того серьезное.

– Сильно болит? – спрашивает он.

Стив на пробу двигается.

– Натерто, но не больно.

Тони приподнимает брови.

– Я не понаслышке знаком с серьезными ранениями. И вообще, – Стив кивает на свой член, – по-моему, это вполне надежный барометр моего здоровья и благополучия.

– А ты нахальный, – усмехается Тони. – На такое можно и подсесть. – И тут же склоняется ниже и берет у Стива в рот.

Голова Стива бессильно запрокидывается назад, на спинку кресла; он просто не в состоянии держать ее прямо, поэтому не замечает, как Тони делает что-то еще, пока три пальца не въезжают ему в задницу, сразу надавливая на ту самую точку под идеальным углом. Стив ничего не может с собой поделать – извивается на кресле, беспомощно дергает бедрами вверх; где-то на краю сознания брезжит мысль, что так, наверное, делать невежливо, и он пытается хоть как-то сдержаться… Но Тони, похоже, без разницы, он просто сдвигается, чтобы было удобнее, и начинает отсасывать Стиву, уверенно двигая головой. Трахает Стива тремя пальцами и одновременно каким-то образом умудряется выкручивать ему сосок так, что Стив высоко скулит горлом.

Он даже не успевает предупредить Тони. Внутри пеной вскипает неостановимая горячечная смесь из боли и удовольствия, и Стив, ахнув, кончает, а Тони глотает, как будто именно это с самого начала и планировал.

– Ох, боже, Тони, – едва ли не благоговейно выдыхает Стив.

Тони перекатывается на пятки. Губы у него красные, натруженные.

Стиву отчаянно хочется его поцеловать, но он не уверен, что можно. Он вообще не уверен ни в чем, что можно или нельзя, и начинает из-за этого слегка паниковать.

Тони мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним в кресле, забрасывает ногу поперек бедер Стива, запускает пальцы ему в волосы и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

– Все хорошо. У тебя просто откат. Не надо пугаться, – шепчет он, перебирая ему волосы. – Мы не будем притворяться, будто ничего не было. Ты в такой момент не останешься один.

– В какой – такой? – неровным голосом переспрашивает Стив.

– На вывод из сессии, – тихо объясняет Тони, невесомо целуя Стива в висок, – Мы, конечно, занимались вовсе не разнузданным извращенным сексом, но кинки все же присутствовали, а у тебя вообще был первый раз. Сложно предугадать возможную реакцию.

– Вывод из сессии, – повторяет Стив. Больше всего это определение похоже на медицинский термин, как будто его ранили, но при этом оно каким-то образом идеально описывает то, что ему необходимо: чтобы кто-то был с ним и проявил участие к тому, что он чувствует, как напуган.

– Значит, мы будем это обсуждать? – с сомнением уточняет Стив. Он знаком с Тони всего лишь семьдесят четыре минуты, но уже точно уверен, что тот не очень расположен обсуждать чувства.

– А тебе это нужно? – спрашивает Тони. И даже вполне искренне.

Стив задумывается.

– Ты, по сути, шантажом спустил с меня штаны, – замечает он, – а теперь готов поговорить об этом?

Тони запрокидывает голову и заглядывает Стиву в глаза.

– Ты говорил, что читал секретное дело, которое на меня собрал Щ.И.Т., так? – Стив кивает. – Значит, по первому пункту: ты заранее знал, что я хитрожопый мудак и умею манипулировать людьми. Так? – Стив против воли улыбается такому поразительно точному определению. Он кивает, Тони тоже слегка улыбается. – В общем, все правильно: я тебя захотел, так что сделал то, что могло сработать. Мудацкий поступок. Не скажу, что раскаиваюсь, но признаю: по первому пункту виновен. А вот по второму… Ты меня не знаешь, и не знаешь о сексе, особенно о кинках, но мне все равно немного обидно, что ты решил, будто я о тебе не позабочусь после того, как мы закончим.

– Я не знаю, что думать, – признается Стив. – Я даже не знаю, что можно, а что нельзя, – он делает невнятный жест, обводя комнату, – со всем вот этим. Это только на один раз? Или теперь так всегда будет, раз я сейчас согласился? Мы будем что-то делать с другими? Есть вообще какая-то инструкция?

Тони весело улыбается, но продолжает поглаживать Стива по волосам, так что сердиться на него не получается.

– Нет, инструкции нет, правда, могу посоветовать тебе, что почитать. Но зачастую, люди сами разбираются с тем, чего хотят. Я готов держать член на привязи, если ты согласен и дальше трахаться без резинки. В ответ я ожидаю того же.

– Значит, будет так? – спрашивает Стив.

– Может быть и так. Может быть, только на пару следующих встреч. – Тони пожимает плечами. – Зависит от того, что у нас окажется общего. И если не хочешь, ты со мной не обязан больше ничем заниматься. Согласие никогда не может подразумеваться. Каждый раз я спрошу у тебя о том, чего хочу.

– Мы будем договариваться, – кивает Стив и чувствует что, наконец, расслабляется. С распластавшимся у него на коленях Тони все кажется проще.

– Угу, но ты все же почитай. Хотя… – Тони долго на него смотрит, – можешь не читать. Я не против учить тебя, идея в своем роде… х-м-м… привлекательная, но если ты хочешь сам пополнить свои знания, я пойму.

Он обязательно подумает об этом позже. Конечно знание – сила, но… Лишиться силы было… необычно, что-то это в нем всколыхнуло. И Стив не настолько зашорен, чтобы отмахнуться от нового открытия.

– Я подумаю, – обещает он.

Тони снова целует его в висок.

– А чувствуешь себя как, нормально?

– Да, – кивает Стив. – Мне для тебя что-нибудь сделать?

– На такой вопрос у меня найдется целая куча совершенно неприличных ответов, – подмигивает ему Тони. – Но нет, мне вполне хорошо.

– Тогда у нас примерно одиннадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в пристойный вид, пока не отключилась изоляция, – напоминает Стив. – А потом нам все равно надо заняться контрактами.

Тони, кажется, готов надуться.

– Ну хорошо. Душ за дверью за столом; я принесу тебе одежду.

На ноги оба поднимаются неуклюже.

– Тони… – зовет Стив, сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Тони вопросительно приподнимает бровь. – Мне было хорошо, – тихо признается Стив, – Я рад, что мой первый раз был с тобой. – Он стремительно заливается краской, но не прячет глаза.

Тони внимательно смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а затем в два шага пересекает разделяющие их несколько футов. Он подхватывает Стива под затылок, привлекает его к себе, и они целуются нежно и осторожно, не совсем невинно и не совсем грязно. Просто целуются, как будто это – их первый раз, и они только пробуют друг друга.

Тони отстраняется, хотя Стив готов продолжать.

– Рад, что ты рад, – выдыхает Тони ему в губы и, развернувшись, отходит к вешалке с одеждой.

Стив секунду смотрит на его спину, а потом заставляет себя пройти в ванную.

Его еще ждут дела.


End file.
